minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
Wither Storm
"We know what you're doing down here. Soul Sand and three Wither skulls? You're building a Wither!" - Jesse to Ivor The Wither Storm is the main antagonist of Minecraft: Story Mode. It is a giant and advanced Wither created by Ivor to get revenge on Gabriel the Warrior, but turned on him and started destroying everything on its way. The Wither Storm eats everyone and everything, leaving only bedrock in its wake. Biography Background The Wither Storm was a creation by Ivor to prove himself worthy to Gabriel. He designed it like a regular Wither, one of the feared bosses of the Minecraft world, except that the center Soul Sand block was replaced by a Command Block. Ivor planned to defeat it with a potion that would defeat the beast once it made contact with the command block on its chest. It consumes blocks in its path. "The Order of the Stone" Petra, along with Jesse meet with Ivor in an alley at Endercon to exchange a Wither Skull for a diamond. Ivor backstabs the pair, leaving behind Lapis lazuli, and flees the area into the main Endercon building. After getting inside his lair, Jesse's Gang explores it. Finding a potion, they take it, and then discover a secret room, with three Wither Skulls and Soul Sand within it. Realizing that Ivor was going to unleash a Wither, they attempt to act, but they are shortened by Ivor's arrival. He summons an Iron Golem and the group flees. With either choice the player makes, either by warning Gabriel the Warrior or rescuing Lukas, Ivor releases the Wither to show how powerful he is instead of Gabriel. He orders it to attack the Endercon dome, which it starts to. However it then starts to pull blocks from the dome and starts to mutate. Gabriel swings his Diamond Sword at the Wither to destroy it, but he is simply bounced back. Ivor orders it to retreat, but the Wither becomes defiant and does not do as Ivor orders. When it looks at Ivor, it is shown that one of its heads have mutated, after which Jesse says Ivor's commands are not working. Ivor then attempts to destroy it using his Fancy Potion, but fails because it is not the real Potion. Jesse or Axel uses the real Fancy Potion Axel or Jesse stole from Ivor's lair and throws it at the Wither Storm. However, the Wither Storm grows a protective shield to hide its Command Block core, preventing the Potion from damaging it. The beast grows exponentially as the group flees, and it bursts from the EnderCon dome, devouring and sucking up everything in its path. It has mutated into a shape that doesn't resemble an actual Wither boss, and the two other heads now resemble the first mutated head. At the end of the episode, Jesse's Gang spot the Wither Storm heading their way. The Wither Storm follows Jesse where he or she goes. "Assembly Required" Go To Find Ellegaard Once Ellegaard, Jesse, Olivia and Reuben have assumingly built the Command Block, the Wither Storm bursts in on them, almost three times its size from last episode. They escape from the Wither Storm barely. It can be assumed that it demolished Redstonia and killed all the people who were there. Go To Find Magnus After Jesse, Axel and Reuben beat Magnus in the Death Bowl in Boom Town, the Wither Storm invades the town, destroying everything in its path and the team barely escaping the disastrous storm. Wait Until Morning If you wait until morning, you will discover that the Wither Storm has caught up to Jesse's Gang, Lukas, Magnus and Ellegaard, but it does not harm you. Go At Night Time Even if you go at night time, the Wither Storm will still catch up to you. A clear indication of this is when the zombie dies, you can see the Wither Storm's tentacles behind Jesse. However, this was fixed when episode 3 came out ''The Last Place You Look'' The Wither Storm appears right at the end, as mentioned by Axel it is considerably larger than the previous 2 episodes. The gang make a distraction, allowing Jesse to craft the Formidi-Bomb. In the middle of the distraction. One of the tentacles slam Ellegaard/Magnus and killing them depending on who's armor you took. Right when he's finished, he is about to be sucked up by the Wither Storm, he crafts the F-Bomb, seemingly killing the Wither Storm, and freeing everybody. Once Ellegaard/Magnus has passed away, Jesse checks for trapped people. He notices the Command Block not damaged at all, starts reacting and dragging Jesse towards it., before being saved by Petra/Gabriel depending on who you left, revealing they in fact did not die. However, the Wither Storm reforms in three pieces, and when Jesse thanks her, Petra/Gabriel seems to have forgotten her/his name. Overview Appearance The Wither Storm started off as an evolved version of a Wither with a command block. Its center holds a Command Block Core implemented by Ivor. When it starts sucking up blocks and creatures, it mutates and eventually became gigantic and turned into what appears to be a cross between a Wither and the Ender Dragon. In its mutated form, it has three heads with one eye each. It also has several powerful tentacles. Also, it grows continuously every episode. In episode 3, after Jesse damages the Wither Storm with the Formidi-Bomb, seemingly dead until the Command Block goes back on power and revives it. However, it is now split into three individual bodies, the command block in the biggest piece. Powers During the story, the Wither Storm appears to shoot abnormally large fire charges, creating explosions that is equivalent to a charged creeper's explosion. In addition, it emits purple alien-like absorbing rays from its eyes, and anything that comes in contact with it will be abducted towards its mouths. It also infects people with an advanced form of Wither Sickness. Being the size of a mountain and also seemingly being made out of an obsidian-like substance, it also most likely posesses tremendous strength and durability. It also managed to recover from being split into three by Soren's Formidi-Bomb, with each head having its own individual body. It does not kill the people it consumes, but it gives them Amnesia, as shown by Petra or Gabriel when Jesse thanks Petra or Gabriel she or he says "Who is 'Petra'/'Gabriel'". Gallery Wither.jpg|The Wither Storm before its mutation Wither Storm With One Mutated Eye.jpg|The Wither Storm in the middle of mutation Wither.png|The Witherstorm after it mutates Wither Storm.jpg|All three mutated heads are revealed Wither storm.jpg Wither Storm Redstonia.jpg|The Witherstorm in Redstonia MCSM Episode 3 Previously On Glitch.png|The Witherstorm in the "Previously on Minecraft: Story Mode" cutscene for Episode 3. An error causes it to have the model it had in Episode 1. Wither Storm Episode 3.jpg|Wither Storm in Episode 3 TLPYL Wither Storm Huge.png|"I feel like that got bigger" Wither Storm eating F-Bomb.png|The Witherstorm sucking up Soren's F-Bomb TLPYL Wither Storm Dead.png|The Wither Storm looks dead TLPYL Wither Storm 3 Pieces.png|The Wither Storm in three pieces after reforming from being damaged by Soren's F-Bomb AR Wither Storm in Boom Town.png|The Wither Storm in Boom Town AR Wither Storm Don't Build CB.png|The Wither Storm in Redstonia if you choose not to build the Command Block. Ep 4 Screenshot 3.png|A screenshot posted on Twitter. The Wither Storm appears to have 6 heads now, and Petra appears to have red eyes. Trivia * Ivor might not have been able to control the Wither Storm in the beginning. His first order to the Wither is to attack, and Wither bosses are hostile, which means it might have attacked on its own instincts. * It is possible the Wither Storm tracks the amulet, because if you go to find Magnus/Ellegaard then Redstonia/Boom Town is not demolished by the Wither Storm, but the town the player chose to go to is instead. * The Wither Storm also only goes after Jesse, who possesses the amulet. * The top of the Witherstorm appears to grow every episode. * The Wither Storm may not be as dangerous as Jesse's Gang thought, as it only sucks people up, but doesn't kill them. However when Gabriel or Petra escapes he/she shows signs of severe Wither Sickness, so there is a chance that other people have been affected with Wither Sickness after being absorbed by the Witherstorm. * If you go to Boom Town, or don't build the commmand block in Redstonia, the top of the Wither Storm is in the same state as episode 1, however if you build the command block then the top of the Wither Storm is larger than episode 1, and then later if you choose to wait until morning, the top of the Wither Storm is bigger no matter what you do. It is unknown if this was a goof or intentional. * The Wither Storm appears to be smaller ever since Jesse hit it with the Formidi-bomb. *Telltale Games have stated that Episode 4 will be the "Wither Storm finale", meaning the Wither Storm will be killed in Episode 4. It is unkown how it will be killed and what episode 5 will be about. Category:Antagonists Category:Main Characters Category:Characters Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Hostile Mobs Category:Mobs Category:Creatures